matthew_jabez_p_nazariofandomcom-20200213-history
The European Theater/transcript
Transcript Scene: Peacekeeper Land Jungle Beach Detective Agency Base *''Tiger, Dad Tiger, Daniel Tiger, and Daniel's friends puts on military trench coats, UN peacekeeping berets and normal shoes'' Scene: Peacekeeper Land Ammo Factory Interior *'SpongeBob SquarePants': You are chosen to work overtime! Scene: Westwood City Military Base *'Jungle Beach Detective Agents Daniel Tiger & Katerina Kittycat': Tax payday today, cha-cha-cha! *'Viktor Fedorovych Yanukovych': Ви праві, дітей. (Wi' prawi, ditey.) are right, kids. Scene: Westwood City Street *'Horn': Pay...day! Pay...day! Pay...day! *'French Narrator': Ahhh, it is payday. Millions of money pouring in the hands of workers around the world. *''pans to the Jungle Beach Detective Agency patting SpongeBob's hand'' *'Jungle Beach Detective Agent Daniel Tiger': Come on, SpongeBob! Come on, Gumball! Come on, real Daniel! You are going to save the world even more better than World War II. *'Gumball Watterson': Okay. I will trade them for some Elmorian Bucks. Sure. *''pans to Hitler grabbing SpongeBob, Gumball and Daniel'' *'Adolf Hitler': Komm schon, Junge. Folgen Sie mir. on, kid. Follow me. *''to posters, all translated in German and cut to "Der Idle Hour Verein"'' *'Adolf Hitler': Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wie verbringen. will show you how to spend. *'Daniel Tiger': Wow! *''whispers to Daniel Tiger as he poses a curvaceous woman sign with his hands'' *'Adolf Hitler': Ich habe einige gute Tage für uns. got some good dates for us. *''blue Agent Shovel turns it into a hand and grabs it to SpongeBob'' *'Jungle Beach Detective Agent Daniel Tiger': But, beach neighbors, we have got some better dates! *''flute instrumential playing of the middle of the Star-Spangled Banner is heard. Daniel Tiger puts a 12-month calendar and Katerina Kittycat marks "15" on March, Miss Elaina marks "15" on June, O the Owl marks "15" on September and Prince Wednesday marks "15" on December'' *'Jungle Beach Detective Agent Katerina Kittycat': And important ones, too. When every people of the world should pay his or her income tax. To those soldiers around the world who wanted to pay the civilian taxes... *''beach music is heard to the song "Stop and Listen to Stay Safe"; they pose a stop gesture, then pose a hearing gesture and pose a shrudding'' *'Jungle Beach Detective Agency': ...stop, and listen to stay safe! *''music changes back to a flute playing to the middle of the Star-Spangled Banner song; they salute and touch their hearts'' *'Jungle Beach Detective Agency': ...gladly and proudly. *''Jungle Beach Detective Agency return back to their normal poses; Camera zooms out as the ghostly figures of Hirohito and Hitler were seen'' *'Jungle Beach Detective Agent Daniel Tiger': But this year, thanks to Hirohito and Hitler, taxes are higher than ever before. Will you have enough money on-hand to meet your payments when they fall due? *''flute pauses as Hitler grabs a calendar and rips it and the ghosts disappear and cut immediately to Hitler'' *'Adolf Hitler': Ah, wir kümmern uns um, dass später. Vergiss es. Vergessen Sie es! we will take care of that later. Forget it. Forget it! *''grabs Daniel Tiger, Gumball and SpongeBob'' *'Adolf Hitler': Komm mit mir. Oder werde ich zuviel Geld. with me. Or else I will waste too much money. *'Jungle Beach Detective Agent Miss Elaina': But you do not want to forget our fighting men, fighting women, and fighting children, do you? *''turns around'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': No, sir! *''Jungle Beach Detective Agency grabs Daniel, Gumball and SpongeBob'' *'Jungle Beach Detective Agent O the Owl': Then you will have to start saving right away to meet your tax payments. *'Daniel Tiger': Yes, yes, yes. *''grabs Daniel, Gumball and SpongeBob'' *'Adolf Hitler': Hör mal, Jungs, es auszugeben! Es ist Ihre Damhirschkuh. boys, spend it! It is your doe. *'Daniel Tiger': Ja! Es ist mein Reh. It is my doe. *''JBDA grabs Daniel, Gumball and SpongeBob'' *'Jungle Beach Detective Agent Prince Wednesday': Aye, boys. This is your life outside the beach, and this is also your doe too, like mostly, it is a doe, but it is your war too. Donec nisi est, ad victoriam! must save, for victory! *''grabs Daniel, Gumball and SpongeBob'' *'Adolf Hitler': Was ist Geld? Verbringen Sie es. Schieß auf die Werke. is money for? Spend it. Shoot the works. *''Agent Shovel hands grabs Daniel, Gumball and SpongeBob'' *'Jungle Beach Detective Agents Dad Tiger & Mom Tiger': Immo, oportet salvari. no, you must save it. *'Adolf Hitler': Verbringen Sie! Spend! *'Jungle Beach Detective Agency': Salvum fac! Save! *''of war begins; they repeat 50x times and gets faster'' *'Both' (50x): Verbringen Sie! Spend! Salvum fac! Save! *''Gumball and SpongeBob's military clothing collar rips; they see Hitler flying to the Wild West-era saloon door forming a Nazi swastika; they also see the Jungle Beach Detective Agency got slammed on a wall and a circle of stars form the USA flag, with the trumpet sound of the first seconds of the Star-Spangled Banner'' *'God': Psst. How do you want to work to do? *''Tiger's eyes change into a Nazi swastika'' *'God': Spend for the Nazi Party? *''to Hitler waiting; cut to Daniel Tiger's eyes change into a star'' *'God': Or save for taxes? *''to the Jungle Beach Detective Agency facing the Big Three and get nervous; cut to the Big Three stepping to the Idle Hour Club'' *'Mr. Dos': Just remember, every money you spend for something you do not need is a money spent to help the Nazi Party. *''attempts to shake hands; Daniel Tiger punch; the saloon door is destroyed, forming the letter "V", symboling V for victory; the opening bars of the fifth symphony of Beethoven was heard'' *'Mr. Dos': That is right, and every money you sock away for taxes is another money to sock the Nazi Party. *'Daniel Tiger': And here are four freedoms: Of speech and worship and from fear and want. Come on, everyone! Let us go! *''fade to black'' Scene: Westwood City Tax Office *'Dr. Joseph 'Goebbels: Ja. Yes. *''to Hermann Fegelein watching Sweet Dreams, Daniel! VHS English dub'' *'Daniel Tiger': I like that story. Scene: Westwood City Movie Theater *'Female HowTo Narrator': Movietone News presents...HowTo: "How to survive a beach incident?"! Now in Technicolor. *''to black; fade to Dad Tiger, Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittycat, Miss Elaina, Mom Tiger, O the Owl and Prince Wednesday in beach attire walking to the door'' *'Daniel Tiger': Come on! Start the newsreel cartoon now! I want to see what happened! Where is the cartoon? Where is it? *'American Newsreel Announcer': To blast the oppressors of the sea! *''to black; cut to horns dressed in miltary hats, military helmets, and Uncle Sam hats'' *'American Newsreel Announcer': Beach children agents! Stop the e**l special factions that terrorise your communities by morning. Scene: Omaha Beach *'Music Man Stan': Sacrebleu! Nous allons tuer les soldats allemands jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent à chacun d'entre nous! We are going to kill those German soldiers until they surrender to all of us! I am Stan Fairchilde Uhuru, and how dare you address moi me, you German soldiers? Ze soldiers are killing moi me. Scene: Berlin Ammo Factory *'Horn': Heil Hitler! Hitler! Scene: Washington D.C. Ammo Factory *'Horn': In God we trust. Scene: Lithuania Category:Transcripts